Hogwarts
by Flame Of Fire
Summary: The Making of Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

H o g w a r t s  
  
Part 1  
  
~PROLOGUE~  
  
It was a cool and windy night all around the crumbling Hogwarts Village. They had just been attacked by the dreaded Colony of Saber. They were a helpless city, who had never even thought of someone attacking them until just a year ago, when all the surrounding colonies and villages declared war on the wealthy village.Â  Hogwarts was the only city with the abillity to survive on its own without help from outsiders and trade.Â  The other colonies were simply jealous and wanted to control Hogwarts.Â  After a year of constant bombardmant, the wall of the village had been shattered to pices , along with the hope of all of the villagers.Â  Just one more attack, and they would be deprived of their lives, their family, their freedom, and most of all, their pride.Â   
  
1045 A.D. At Hogwarts Village  
  
Salazar Slytherin slowly walked up to the lookout of his Royal Castle.Â  He was a young man who had been pushed into the throne, when his father,Â  Slytherin, was killed in an attack by the Colony of Saint just a month ago.Â  Salazar Slytherin was unused to this, and he didnt know what he could do to fight off these other villages.Â  He slowly walked each step, preparing himself for the sight of his colonie's cumbled state.Â  When he got to the look out, he took a deep breath, as a tear crawled down his face, in confusion.Â   
  
He felt a hand grasp his shoulder.Â  He jumped back, slowly wiping the tears away, and turned around.Â  It was Esmerelda, the Sorceress.Â   
  
"Sire..the congress awaits your company.", the young sorceress said as she ignored the gaze of his watery eyes.  
  
Salazar stood their for a few seconds before he responded, wiping his tears on his long black polyester cloak.  
  
"Very well," he said as he sighed lightly, "lead thy way."Â   
  
* * *  
  
"We shall fight back, Godric.Â  It is the only true way to survive" Slytherin said with confidence.  
  
There were just four people sitting at the large round wooden table, that sat in the center courtyard of the large white castle.Â  The wind blew in the faces of the two women and the two women.Â   
  
"Never!Â  If we slay someone, we will be no better than them." Godric said passionately as he rose up and pounded the table just once, sending a vibration through every end of the table.Â  Godric was a tall, thin man, with silver hair and a goatee, and quite a bit older than Salazar.Â   
  
"Now now, Godric, we shall consider our choices! Have you seen ,with thou own's eyes, the havoc the Sabers have wreaked upon us?Â  We can no longer be nice.Â  Our entire city is in crumbles!Â  Everyone is living on the streets, for god sakes!Â  Our people have been deprived of their life, food, and freedom in the last year.Â  Now i don't know about the rest of you, but i cannot bear to see the colony like this, so we must put this injustice to an end, once and for all!Â  That means fighting fire with fire." Helga said looking dead into the brown eyes of Godric. Helga was a heavy woman with straight white hair that seemed just a little bit younger than Godric. She wore a long red cloak, that swept to the ground.  
  
"I don't agree Helga. " Rowena said as she got up, letting her silver cloak ripple in the air of the cool breeze. She was a young woman the age of Salazar, with dark black hair and green eyes. " I do agree that we must do something, but must we kill?Â  Is there any way to fight this fire that burns us without extinguishing it?"  
  
"Yes, there is." said a shadow that loomed from the edge of the castle.Â  "It's called Magic."  
  
The figure stood out of the shadows and into the moonlight--it was Esmerelda. 


	2. Chapter 2

H o g w a r t s  
  
Part 2  
  
That same Night  
  
"I don't agree Helga. " Rowena said as she got up, letting her silver cloak ripple in the air of the cool breeze. She was a young woman the age of Salazar, with dark black hair and green eyes. " I do agree that we must do something, but must we kill?Â  Is there any way to fight this fire that burns us without extinguishing it?"  
  
"Yes, there is." said a shadow that loomed from the edge of the castle.Â  "It's called Magic."  
  
The figure stood out of the shadows and into the moonlight--it was Esmerelda.  
  
They all stood in amazement of her, just standing there, as her black hair flickered in the wind, and her emerald green cloak reflecting off her green eyes.  
  
" I could not help but overhear your dilemma, sire." She said as she gave the Council and the King a courtesy and walked swiftly towards the table.  
  
Salazar Slytherin just looked at her suspiciously as Godric stood up angrily,  
  
"Are you insisting that you plan to defeat the other colonies with your pathetic magic?" Godric said with a bitter and disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Godric!Â  You will NOT speak to the court's sorceress in that manner!Â  Restrain yourself!" Salazar said just as Esmerelda shoutedÂ  "Pathetic magic?"  
  
Her green eyes burned with a loathing fire, as she raised her right hand into the air, like she was reaching for the sky, and dark clouds began to form heavily and--  
  
"Esmerelda, theres no need for your sorcery, as we all know what you're capable of. So please stop before you get us wet." Slytherin said calmly not even looking at her, because he knew she was glaring at him, "We'll pick this up in the morning, Council, and the Sorcereress will join us."  
  
***  
  
"So you propose an the collaboration of a Hogwartian Army?"Â  Godric said wide-eyed with amazement.  
  
"Yes, we have to have our defenses at hand.Â  I have made this decision, and if you continue to try to persuade me, you won't provail.Â  We couldn't come up with a solution for the last two weeks, for heaven's sakes!"Â  Salazar said, quite annoyed, as he looked around the table nodding, knowing he had make the right decision.  
  
It was the morning now, and they were all there, sitting at the round table.Â  Except this time, there was one more person--  
  
"Esmerelda! You spoke that of a way to beat them without killing and blood.Â  Explain." Slythein hissed  
  
"Magic, sire.Â  I do not intend to beat them all myself, but rather teach your entire kingdom the art of magic. As you may know," Esmerelda went on, "Magic can render our enemies unconcious, stun them, and of course kill, which you dont want to do. "  
  
"But i thought only certain people could use magic." Helga Said and Rowena nodded.  
  
"That's hand magic, not wand magic."Â  Esmerelda replied assuringly  
  
Slytherin thought and then said"Well, I want you to teach all of us fir--"  
  
Salazar Slytherin was interupted by a loud explosion in the right side of the kingdom. "Esmerelda!" he shouted.  
  
She nodded to him, and then stood up out of her chair and flew straight up, high above them.Â  She looked where the sound came from and then looked down at Salazar with a worried look on her face. She landed on the ground next to him.  
  
"The Sabers are back, sire." Esmerelda said, looking down.  
  
Slytherin suddenly smiled, and said, "Perfect." 


	3. CHapter 3

H o g w a r t s  
  
Part 2  
  
In the Morning  
  
Salazar Slytherin was interupted by a loud explosion in the right side of the kingdom. "Esmeralda!" he shouted.  
  
She nodded to him, and then stood up out of her chair and flew straight up, high above them.  She looked where the sound came from and then looked down at Salazar with a worried look on her face. She landed on the ground next to him.  
  
"The Sabers are back, sire." Esmeralda said, looking down.  
  
Slytherin suddenly smiled, and said, "Perfect."  
  
They all just looked at him with a heightened state of insecurity. Then he began to speak.  
  
"Esmeralda! This is a perfect time for you to prove to us that your magic is powerful enough to defeat these soldiers" Slytherin said  
  
"Without killing, mind you!" Godric said  
  
"But before you go off into battle, "Slytherin said, fixing himself up, as another loud explosion banged in the kingdom, "Transport us to the sentry to watch your trickery."  
  
She simply nodded, and put her hands in the air. And then all of a sudden they were all standing in the Sentry, which overlooked the whole kingdom. She then ran to the edge, jumping on the rail, then simply dove down, quickly whisking her way up. She then flew straight towards where the colony was being destroyed. Cannonballs only being thrown for one side. A thousand ordinary people versus one sorceress.  
  
She landed on the ground, and just as she did all the warring stopped. Everyone looked at her with curiosity, wondering why Hogwarts had sent a woman, instead of an entire army. She knew this, but just grinned, throwing her hand back, forming a small round green ball, then threw it at them. At least a hundred of the soldiers flew out of sight and into the air. At first, the soldiers were silent, not moving an inch, but then one tall man in a purple suit, and on a white horse rode in, like a ripple in a still lake. He shouted loudly, he said approaching the cannon. "KILL HER!"  
  
She had expected them to charge at her with gleaming swords and devilish arrows. But instead, they aimed the cannon straight at her. She raised her left eyebrow to a high degree.  
  
And, sure enough, with the word,"FIRE!" the ball came gliding straight out at Esmeralda, and she held her hand straight out at it, as if she was about to catch it, but instead the ball, slowed down at her, and then came speeding back at the cannon, and it went back inside it and out its end, exploding.  
  
She just chuckled. They had no more weapons. They could've used horses, but only the man in purple had one. And he came charging at her, with his lance in hand. But Esmeralda didn't even move, and he fell off his horse. She just stood there, crossed her arms and watched. She then waved her hands in front of them, seeming to make a figure eight, and they all vanished back to their colony.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the Sentry  
  
"What a stunning display, Sorceress." Slytherin said as she bowed. "It Looks as if we have ourselves a solution! Godric! Compile the army! Rowena and Helga, clear the castle and make preparations for the training to take place here. Esmeralda! Use your magic to build another castle for me, for the training will take place in this very one." 


	4. chapter 4

H o g w a r t s  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
Back at the Sentry  
  
"What a stunning display, Sorceress." Slytherin said as she bowed. "It looks as if we have ourselves a solution! Godric! Compile the army! Rowena and Helga, clear the castle and make preparations for the training to take place here. Esmeralda! Use your magic to build another castle for me, for the training will take place in this very one."  
  
Over the next month, the new castle was built, connecting into the older castle, so the King would be able to supervise the training. The army was compiled of both men and women, but no children. The training took place every day in the ball room, which the people started to call the "Great Hall". The training took place every day, with Esmeralda teaching them simple spells.  
  
One day, in the next month, Cherry Longbottom, the King's servant, walked to Esmeralda, who was in the Great Hall. Esmeralda saw Cherry, and quickly said to the people, "Now keep trying to lift that weight". Only one person was able to actually lift it. She bit her lip, as she ran over to Cherry. Cherry just said, "The king is in need of your aide. He will be waiting here, in the great hall, at nine, where you will have dinner.  
  
"Alright." She replied, with just a twinge of curiosity. "LIFT THOSE WEIGHTS!"  
  
At Nine that Night  
  
Esmeralda walked out into the Hall, with Slytherin, lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling that was jinxed to look as if it was the night sky. Esmeralda sat on the cloth, and he was startled. He sat up quickly, grinning.  
  
"How long more will it take? The army, I mean" The King asked.  
  
"At least another year or two." Esmeralda said as she looked down, sighing lightly.  
  
All of a sudden, before he could respond, two men in black cloaks came running in, towards him. Slytherin looked at them.  
  
"Forest, Shawn, what news do you bring to me?" He said as he looked at them. They were tired and looked as if they had been running for awhile.  
  
"Sire, the others have formed two separate parties. One opposes further destruction of Hogwarts, and the other opposes them. The side, who is with us, has agreed to initiate an alliance with us. The names of the two sides are Beaubaton, and Durmstrang." Forest said.  
  
Esmeralda just sat there, in awe.  
  
"Leave me now." Slytherin replied.  
  
He looked at Esmeralda, and gave her a kiss on her cheek, then ran. 


End file.
